Rival
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, si pengacara kondang, dan Uchiha Sasuke, si CEO terkenal, adalah dua rival abadi. tiap ketemu bawaannya berantem mulu. apa jadinya kalau mereka juga jadi rival cinta untuk ngelamar anak gadis keluarga Haruno?/WArning: Humor garing kriuk kriuk/Gaje/Bahasa gak baku banget/ bamyak ejekan dan hinaan/ Newbie?/ DLDR/ Review?


Pagi yang cerah mengawali Konoha hari ini. Udara yang segar dan hawa yang sejuk menenangkan seluruh penghuninya. Musim semi turut membawa suasana hangat dengan mekarnya bunga-bunga cantik di seluruh penjuru kota.

Di suatu perumahan modern, tampak sebuah rumah besar berpagar bebatuan alam. Rumah dengan plang nama Haruno itu tampak asri dengan berbagai macam tanaman indah yang berjajaran rapi di pekarangannya yang luas. Rumah ini tampak tentram dan dama dari luar, namun tidak berlaku di dalamnya.

* * *

 **Sakura's Haruno proudly present,**

 **Rival**

 **Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **But this story is mine exactly! :D I just owe some characters from Naruto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre: Humor and Drama**

 **Warning:**

 **Pake gue-elo, kata-kata kasar dan hinaan, gaje, humor garing dan ga lucu,**

 **bikin sakit mata dan mules, ga pake EYD, Typo(s) bertebaran, dll, dll.**

 **Happy Reading, Friends! :D**

* * *

Di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Haruno, kini duduk dua kubu manusia yang saling melemparkan tatapan sinis. Kubu pertama terdiri dari manusia-manusia berkepala kuning-merah-kuning, sementara kubu kedua berkepala hitam-hitam-hitam. Seandainya tatapan mereka bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser, pasti ruang tamu ini langsung porak poranda karena dijadikan medan perang.

"Hn, ngapain lo ke sini, Dobe? Mau maling ya?" Orang termuda dari kubu hitam berwajah ganteng tapi _songong_ melancarkan ejekan.

"Enak aja lo bilang orang ganteng dan ketje kayak gue ini maling?! Lo gak lihat jam tangan gue mereknya Rolex?" Pemuda dari golongan kuning-merah dengan kumis kucing di tiap pipinya langsung memamerkan jam tangan berlapis emas ke depan si lawan bicara sambil tersungut. "Justru gue heran kenapa lo ke sini, Teme. Seharusnya kan elo ada di kebon raya, main sama monyet," balasnya lagi.

Yang dipanggil Teme mulai esmosi. Beberapa perempatan siku mampir di jidat mulusnya. "Yang sepupuan sama monyet kan elo. Dan lo ga usah pamer-pamerin jam tangan hasil ngelobi lo itu deh. Alergi gue liatnya," tukasnya kalem tapi _polontong_.

"Eh tuh lidah jaga ye! Gue beli pake keringet gue sendiri nih! Emangnya elo, sampai kolor-kolor lo aja hasil warisan," cibir si pemuda kuning, membuat dua orang lain di kubunya menahan tawa.

"Hei kau! Berani sekali kau menghina warisan keluarga Uchiha?!" Tiba-tiba bapak-bapak dari kubu hitam menyahut garang tidak terima.

"Udahlah, Fukagu, gak usah sewot begitu. Kan emang kenyataan," celetuk bapak-bapak dari kubu kuning dengan santainya.

"Diam kau, Minato! Mending kau urusi saja istrimu yang kayak preman pasar!"

"Apa lo ngehina-hina gue?" Ibu-ibu berambut merah langsung bereaksi sambil melotot besar-besar. "Urusin aja tuh istri lo yang kalo pake bedak sampai 10 centi!" Tunjuknya pada ibu-ibu berambut hitam panjang.

"Eh, tuh mulut belom pernah disobek ya?" Si ibu rambut hitam mulai _nasteung_.

"Kenapa? Berani lo sama gue?"

"Siap takut? Maju lo kalo berani!"

"STOOOOOOOPPPPP!" Sebuah suara sopran menggelegar sampai bikin gempa lokal langsung menghentikan adu mulut yang hampir menyebabkan cakar-cakaran massal itu. Dari dalam rumah muncul seorang wanita berambut pirang diikat dua nan jumawa menghampiri dua kubu yang hampir saling serang. Matanyamelotot seperti kuntilanak lagi ngeden, membutnya terlihat menakutkan dan menegangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Melihat kedatangan sang tuan rumah membuat kedua kubu langsung duduk maniskembali di sofa, meski dalam hati saling meneriaki , _'awas lo ya, abis ini gue pites kepala lo satu-satu!'_

"Ga usah bikin ribut di rumah orang! Berisik tau!" Sembur sang tuan rumah galak, bikin ciut nyali setiap orang di situ. Wanita yang boros usia dan hemat muka itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang terlalu ke depan, mengancam. Setelah dirasa suasana rumahnya kembali tentram damai sentosa, dia pun kembali berbicara.

"Jadi, apa tujuan kalian datang ke sini?"

"Saya/Aku mau melamar Sakura, Tsunade-san/Tsunade-basan!"

Kedua pemuda dari masing-masing kubu saling melemparkan _death glare_ , kesalkarena ucapan mereka sama dan berbarengan. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling buang muka, tidak sudi menatap wajah lawannya. Tingkah absurd bin gendeng kedua pemuda itu membuat dahi Tsunade kerutan.

"Mau ngelamar Sakura?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Iya!" Jawab keduanya berbarengan lagi.

"Haduh kalian ini! Kenapa harus barengan sih?" Tsunade mulai sewot. Masalahnya dua orang ini ngomongnya sambil teriak-teriak, bikin gendang

telinganya ngilu. Jangan-jangan tiap pagi mereka sarapan toa ya?

"Aku duluan Tsunade-basan!" Tiba-tiba yang pemuda berambut kuning berteriak keras sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, gak takut bikin orang pingsan karena tadi pagi udah pake rexona.

"Tidak, saya sampai di rumah ini tiga detik lebih cepat dari dia. Jadi sayalah yang paling berhak melamar duluan," bantah si pemuda rambut hitam tak mau kalah.

"Elah, yang ngomong duluan kan gue! Ya gue duluan lah yang ngelamar!" Si kuning bersikeras.

"Hn, lo ga pernah denger ya kalo waktu itu lebih berharga daripada uang? Jadi gue yang dateng duluan, lebih berharga dari pada kunyuk kayak lo!"

Debat si hitam.

"BERHENTI KALIAN BOCAH SABLENG!" Bentak Tsunade tiada ampun, membuat kedua pemuda itu langsung bisu seketika. Hampir saja jantung mereka copot gara-gara kaget dengan suara cetar membahana wanita ini.

"Saya itu udah tua, pengen hidup tenang, damai, dan bahagia. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba malah dateng titisan dajal bikin keributan, bawa-bawa keluarganya segala lagi. Demi dewa... apa salah dan dosaku?" Tiba-tiba Tsunade nangis bombay ala _drama queen_ , membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung _sweat drop_. Kayaknya nih orang kebanyakan nonton Uttaran, makanya jadi lebay begini.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali saling melempar _death glare_. Mereka tidak berniat mengalah satu sama lain. Semua ini berawal sejak kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu hari yang lalu...**

Hari Jumat ini suasana di Mariot Hotel Tokyo sangat ramai seperti pasar dadakan saat malam takbiran. Malam ini ada acara penting di hotel mewah itu, yakni malam penganugerahan profesi di berbagai bidang skala nasional. Aula hotel disewa khusus untuk acara yang diselenggarakan setiap tahunnya ini.

Lihatlah, banyak orang-orang berkelas yang hadir di sana. Mulai dari artis, pengacara, designer, model, dokter, CEO, jurnalis, politikus, sampai dosen universitas terbaik, bertandang ke acara akbar ini. Di antara mereka terdapat Sasuke Uchiha— _businessmen_ andal dan Namikaze Naruto—pengacara kondang. Kedua pemuda tampan nan aduhai itu terlihat menggiurkan—ehem, maksudnya menawan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam mewah bikinan designer terkenal yang harganya bisa buat beli satu truk tahu bulat ditambah batagor segudang plus emang-emangnya juga.

Mereka tampil istimewa begitu bukan tanpa alasan, sebab malam ini mereka baru saja naik mimbar karena memenangkan penghargaan di bidangnyamasing-masing. Sasuke Uchiha, presdir di perusahaan keluarganya yang sukses itu, yang gantengnya udah gak ketulungan itu, yang kalo beli tomat selalu sama kebunnya itu, memenangkan penghargaan CEO of the Year atas kesuksesannya menaikan nilai saham Uchiha Corp. sampai 300%. SementaraNamikaze Naruto, si pengacara kondang itu, yang kulitnya eksotis banget sampai bikin pingsan cewek-cewek itu, yang sekali makan ramen bisa sampai 15 mangkok itu, memenangkan penghargaan Lawyer of the Year atas prestasi gemilangnya yang tidak pernah kalah dalam 50 kasus yang ditanganinya.

Keduanya benar-benar punya karir yang cermerlang, benar-benar calon suami idaman wanita se-Jepang Raya dan calon menantu menjanjikan para orang tua. Ajib sekali.

Malam itu setelah pembagian penghargaan selesai, mereka berdua bertemu di bar khusus yang disediakan dalam aula hotel. Sejak pandangan pertama, mereka sudah saling melemparkan tatapan setajam golok. Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau kedua pria tampan itu adalah rival abadi sejak bayi, persaingan yang diwariskan oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing. Setiap mereka bertemu pasti selalu ada pertengkaran dan persaingan sengit, yah seperti sekarang ini.

"Ternyata masih idup lo, Sas? Gue pikir elo udah mati kekubur dokumen perusahaan lo," ejek Naruto.

"Hn, alhamdulillah masih. Gue justru mikirnya elo udah mati ditembak klien lo." Sahut Sasuke kalem.

Keduanya kembali melempar death glare, tidak peduli meski mata jadi kering karena tidak ngedip-ngedip.

"Cepet mati gih, bosen gue liat muka lo," cibir Naruto tajam.

"Muka kayak kutu kupret lo emangnya lebih baik dari gue?" Balas Sasuke tersinggung.

"Apa lo bilang?!"

"Hn, selain bego, ternyata elo juga budeg."

Mereka pun memulai perdebatan panjang mereka yang tidak penting. Yah beginilah jadinya mereka jika bertemu, selalu ada saja kata-kata seasam racun sianidalah yang saling mereka semburkan. Mereka tidak mau kalah dan dikalahkan, dan sampai detik ini belum ada pemenang di antara mereka. Mereka selalu seimbang dalam berbagai hal.

Sebenarnya dulu persaingan mereka tidak sepanas ini. Mereka masih bersaing secara sehat, tidak saling menjatuhkan. Namun saat mereka masuk SMA, semuanya mulai berubah sejak kejadian "itu".

"Permisi tuan-tuan tampan," seorang wanita muda cantik berbody seksi bak Ducati dengan rambut pirang panjang di ikat kuda dan poni lempar, tiba-tiba muncul dan menyela pertengkaran mereka. Tanpa diminta kedua pemuda ganteng tapi sableng itu langsung jaga sikap. Depan cewek harus keren dong, pikir mereka.

"Hn, ada apa?" Sasuke langsung nyambar perhatian dengan menyisir rambut spikenya ke belakang sok sekseh. Tingkahnya sukses membuat Ino tersipu dan Naruto hampir diare di tempat.

"Ano... Saya Yamanaka Ino dari Best Magazine, ingin mewawancarai kalian," ujar Ino berusaha mengontrol diri supaya gak _fans girling-_ an depan duo maut ini.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan saja!" Naruto tiba-tiba menyerobot, menghalangi badan Sasuke sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Ino. "Jadi mau tanya apa?"

"Hei, enak aja lo nyerobot! Yang ditanya duluan kan gue!" Sasuke menoyor kepala Naruto sebal, membuat Naruto langsung naik darah.

"Ga usah pake noyor juga kali, kampret!"

"Duuuhh ga usah berantem deh!" Ino langsung menghentikan perkelahian mereka sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. "Udah, langsung berdua aja wawancaranya! Gitu aja kok repot!" Ino langsung mengeluarkan _recorder_ dari _clutch_ -nya.

"Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa kalian masih jomblo?"

Krik... krik... krik...

Sasuke dan Naruto mingkem tak bersuara. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka kompak saling tatap, bingung bereaksi apa.

"Emangnya itu pertanyaan penting ya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya pertanyaan penting lah!" Jawab Ino dengan semangat ibu-ibu menang arisan. "Semua orang di Jepang pasti penasaran kenapa CEO mapan sekelas Uchiha Sasuke dan pengacara terkenal seperti Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun menggandeng wanita! Tuh liat, orang-orang yang hadir di sini semuanya bawa pasangan, baik istri, tunangan, pacar, _friendzone_ -an, _brotherzone_ -an, sampai selingkuhan ke acara ini. Tapi kalian berdua malah datang sendirian aja." Ino menunjuk satu-satu orang di sana dengan menggebu-gebu sampai bikin kedua pria itu malu. Sedetik kemudian, cewek cantik tapi absurd itu memasang wajah kepo campur menuduh ke Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat bulu-bulu mereka begidik. "Atau jangan-jangan orientasi kalian melenceng ya?" Tuduh Ino dengan nistanya.

"WTF?! Sialan banget nih cewek! Masa gue disangka homreng?!" Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke, dalam hati.

"Jangan asal ngomong ya! Saya bukan homo! Kalo dia sih bisa jadi!" Tunjuk Sasuke ke Naruto dengan entengnya.

"Enak aja lo! Gue juga masih suka cewek tau!" Bantah Naruto tak terima. Martabat kelelakiannya mereka dilecehkan atas pernyataan Sasuke itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian gak punya pacar?" Tanya Ino keheranan campur penasaran.

"Ada perempuan yang aku/saya sukai!" Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan. Keduanya tersentak lalu saling pandang dengan tatapan membunuh, sebelum buang muka ke segala arah.

"Terus di mana dia sekarang? Apa dia sedang berada di sini?" Tanya Ino sambil celingukan.

"Nggak, dia gak ada di sini," jawab Naruto.

"Hn, dia sedang sibuk bekerja," Sasuke menambahkan.

"Ah kasihan... ternyata kalian pacar-pacar kesepian..." kata Ino prihatin. Jahat sekali cewek itu sampai membuat kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan paling seksi seperti mereka ini kesepian dan galau berkepanjangan. Pengennya sih dia ngembat salah satu buat dijadiin pendamping hidup, tapi apa daya suaminya masih ada. #plak

"Masih calon kok!" Lagi-lagi dua pemuda itu menjawab berbarengan, membuat Ino sedikit bingung. Nih dua orang udah kayak anak kembar aja. Kalo ngomong bareng mulu. Tapi sayang, udah kompak ngomong gitu, malah langsung saling melempar death glare. Ga kering apa tuh mata main pelototan mulu?

"Tapi lihat aja nanti, gue pasti bakal nikahin dia duluan! Catet ya, No, di majalah nanti," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Ino penuh percaya diri.

"Hn, urusai. Gue akan ngelamar dia langsung. Lusa udah jadi istri gue," kali ini Sasuke mulai besar mulut.

"Apaan lo? Ngomong sama dia aja ga pernah!" Cibir Naruto.

"Emang lo pernah? Terakhir elo malah digampar sama dia gara-ga ngintiptoilet cewek!" Ejek Sasuke sadis.

"Gue gak ngintip! Tadinya gue pengen stalking dia, eh malah kebablasan sampai toilet cewek."

"Huh, itu kan harusnya posisi gue!"

"Eh, ini lagi pada ngomongin apaan sih?" Tiba-tiba Ino menginterupsi. Dia bener-bener ga paham sama pembicaraan mereka berdua yang udah bener-bener melenceng itu.

"Udah deh lo diem aja! Ga usah ikut campur!" Hardik Sasuke dan Naruto galakpada Ino, membuat Ino tersentak gara-gara dimarahin dua mas-mas ketjeh tapi emosian itu. Akhirnya dia pun lebih memilih untuk kabur dari hadapan mereka daripada harus berurusan dengan dua orang GGS ini, alias Ganteng Ganteng Sedeng.

"Lo liat aja, Dobe, dia pasti bakalan jadi istri gue!" Celetuk Sasuke _songong_.

"Mimpi sana di kasur, Teme! Lo tunggu aja, gue bakal ngirimin lo kartu undangan kami, biar lo nangis darah!" Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, mereka langsung balik kanan bubar, balik ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sekarang mereka sedang menyusun rencana untuk membuktikan kata-kata mereka tadi.

Yah, Naruto dan Sasuke memang merupakan saingan berat, terutama soal cinta. Persaingan mereka mulai memanas karena perkara ini. Ini semua karena mereka menyukai satu perempuan yang sama sejak baru masuk SMA. Sejak saat itu mereka terus bersaing dan saling menjatuhkan.

Meski begitu, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun nembak perempuan itu, soalnya perempuan itu pernah mendeklarasikan bahwa dia tidak akan berpacaran sampai lulus SMA karena ingin fokus belajar, secara dia adalah cewek terpintar di SMA mereka dulu. Pernyataan aneh cewek itu membuat nyali Naruto dan Sasuke untuk nembak langsung ciut karena takut ditolak. Alhasil mereka pun harus rela menyimpan dalam-dalam cinta suci mereka #plak. Dan setelah lulus SMA pun, mereka juga gak berani nembak, karena mereka akan merasa aneh nembak cewek yang gak pernah sekalipun mereka ajak ngobrol. Pasti bakalan awkward banget. Akhirnya sampai detik ini pun mereka masih belom berani nembak. Dasar rajungan campur saus tartar.

Jadi kali ini, demi memenangkan pertarungan cinta di antara mereka, mereka pun bertekad untuk melamar gadis pujaan hati mereka itu. Dan demi mewujudkan visi mulia mereka ini, mereka mulai melancarkan misi mereka, yaitu membujuk kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing untuk melamarkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 ****Di Kediaman Namikaze****

"Mamiiii! Papiiii!" Naruto langsung berteriak-teriak kayak tarzan saat sampai di rumahnya. Untungnya rumahnya gede, jadi ga masalah kalo teriak-teriak. Kalo rumahnya kecil, bisa-bisa dia digampar dan dilempar pake panci sama tetangganya gara-gara bikin ribut tengah malem.

"Ada apa, baby?" Tanya Mami Kushina yang sedang anteng nonton National Geography bareng Papi Minato. "Ngomong-ngomong selamat yah untuk

penghargaannya!"

"Eheheh.. makasih mamih. Karena itu, Naruto mau minta hadiah dong!" Sahut Naruto, mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Hadiah? Emangnya kurang ya papi beliin kamu segudang ramen buat persediaan setahun?" Tanya Papi Minato keheranan. Ini anak selera makannya lebih-lebih dari Buto Ijo ternyata.

"Bukan ramen, Pi! Naruto pengen kawin!" Rengek Naruto gak pake jaim, bikin kedua orang tuanya melotot.

"APAAA?! KAWWIIINNN?!"

Naruto ngangguk unyu kayak penyu.

"Emangnya Naruto pengen kawin sama siapa?" Tanya Mami Kushina

"Sama Haruno Sakura, Mi, gebetan Naruto dari SMA."

"Oh, Haruno Sakura si dokter spesialis jantung yang terkenal itu ya, Naru?" Tanya Maminya

"Iya, Mi."

"Wah, bagus tuh, dia cantik, baik, juga pinter. Sepertinya dia cocok tuh melahirkan kader-kader muda untuk partai papi," celetuk Papi Minato sambil senyum-senyum ganteng.

"E buset, jangan-jangan anak-anak gue mau disuapin kertas pemilu pas lahir?!" Teriak Naruto, dalam hati. Tapi gak apa-apa deh, demi bisa

mempersunting Neng Sakura, bisalah diatur yang lain.

"Makanya, lamarin Sakura untuk Naru dong, Pi," bujuk Naruto persuasif.

"Pasti. Besok kita langsung ke rumah keluarga Haruno dan lamar Sakura," putus Papi Minato bulat.

Naruto langsung loncat-loncat kayak kangguru kepedesan. Dalam hati dia tersenyum nista. "Lihat saja Teme, kau pasti akan kalah dariku," batinnya sangar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ****Di Kediaman Keluarga Uchiha****

Dengan langkah cepat tanpa suara, Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan tenang. Dia langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga, tempat orang tuanya biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua sambil nonton berita malam-malam. Tanpa banyak kata dia duduk di hadapan orang tuanya, masang wajah serius seperti lagi ngerjain soal fisika.

"Ma, Pa, Sasuke ingin bicara," katanya kalem bin anteng.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun sudah pulang ya. Selamat ya karena dapet penghargaan," kata Mama Mikoto bangga.

"Hn, terima kasih, Mama."

"Jadi kau mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Papa Fukagu tanpa basa-basi, bener-bener gak sabaran nih orang.

"Sasuke mau nikah, Pa." Jawab Sasuke seenteng genteng, tapi sukses bikin orang tuanya kaget kayak diserbu banteng,

"APA?!" Reaksi yang sangat wajar tanpa suara menggelegar.

"Kok tiba-tiba sih, Sasu?" Tanya Mamanya heran. Masalahnya anaknya kan ngeliat cewek para fansnya aja langsung sakit mata, lah ini langsung pengen nikah aja. "Nikahnya sama perempuan kan?" Tanya Mama Mikoto nyeleneh.

"Ya iyalah, Ma, sama perempuan!" Sasuke mulai esmosi. Emang tampangnya kurang meyakinkan buat nikahin perempuan? Mamanya kayaknya kebanyakan ngemil komik yaoi sampai berpikiran nista begitu.

"Hn, tapi kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau mendadak begini, minta nikah pula," sambar Papa Fukagu ikutan bingung dengan permintaan anaknya dan pemikiran istrinya yang sama-sama ngawur.

"Pengen aja, Pa. Lagian Mama dan Papa udah pengen nimbang cucu kan? Karena Itachi keliatannya masih betah ngejomblo, mending Sasu duluan ajalah yang nikah. Nanti Sasu bikinin anak yang banyak, kalo bisa selusin sekalian." Jawabnya mulai presentasi. Ya ampun Sasu, lo pengen bikin anak apa bikin gelas? sampe lusin-lusinan gitu.

"Siapa calonnya?" Tanya Fukagu mulai tertarik. Kayaknya Papa Fugaku udah ngebet pengen nimang cucu.

"Hn, namanya Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, dokter jantung terkenal di rumah sakit Suna itu ya?" Tanya Mamanya antusias.

Sasuke ngangguk kayak manuk.

"Yang lulusan terbaik Universitas Tokyo itu kan?" Tanya Fukagu mulai kenal.

"Iya, Pa."

"Kalau dia sih boleh sekali. Dia bisa menghasilkan bibit-bibit unggul yang bisa bikin klan Uchiha makin makmur," sahut Fukagu sambil ngangguk-ngangguk khidmat.

"Ya ampun, kurang kaya apa sih klan Uchiha? Ternyata selain absurd, Bapak gue juga matre akut," batin Sasuke kurang ajar. Tapi demi bisa nikahin sang pujaan hati, Sasuke terganggu dengan sikap babehnya yang seneng duit itu.

"Baiklah, besok kita lamar gadis Haruno," purus Papa Fugaku.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sasuke langsung salto seribu kali, dalam hati. Dia menyeringai sinis. "Lihat saja, Dobe, kau akan kalah besok." Ujarnya

keji sambil ketawa setan, dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya di sinilah mereka sekarang, berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Haruno, saling berebut untuk melamar Sakura. Mereka akan terus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan demi memperjuangkan cinta sejati sehidup semati. Asoy dah.

"Udah deh, Tsunade-basan, nikahin aja Sakura sama saya! Saya udah mapan, tampan, body juga gak nahan," Naruto kembali ngelobi Tsunade.

"Hn, jangan, Tsunade-san. Dia cuma bisa bawa bencana. Mending Sakura buat saya aja, saya jamin bakal bahagia sampai tutup usia," sekarang Sasuke mulai tawarkan janji-janji.

Tsunade menatap jengkel dua bocah kupret di depannya yang terus ngoceh. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing dengan tingkah mereka. Dia harus mengambil tindakan tegas sekarang juga.

"Sakura tidak akan pernah menikah dengan kalian," ujar Tsunade penuh wibawa.

"Lho, kenapa? Emangnya saya kurang apa?" Lagi-lagi dua kunyuk ngomong berbarengan.

"Soalnya besok Sakura mau menikah," jawab Tsunade tegas dan berkelas, tapi sukses bikin melotot semua orang

"APPAAAA?!" Semua orang di situ menjerit shock, kecuali Tsunade.

"Berisik! Ini rumah bukan panggung orkestra! Jangan teriak-teriak!" Bentak Tsunade keras sambil ngelus-ngelus kupingnya yang berdenging. Dia harap dia gak akan budeg dini gara-gara orang-orang koplak ini.

"Jadi Sakura... akan menikah?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, juga mewakili Sasuke. Sekarang kedua pemuda tampan itu tengah shock dan tercengang atas realita pahit dan kejam yang baru saja mereka dengar. Rasanya hati mereka bagaikan ditancapi duri-duri kaktus di padang tandus terus dilumuri asam sulfur. Rasanya nyeri-nyeri pedih gimana gitu.

"Iya, dia akan menikah sama Sabaku Gaara, walikota Suna. Nih undangannya," Tsunade langsung membagi-bagikan undangan pernikahan yang entah dari mana dia ambil pada semua orang yang ada di situ.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap sayu sepucuk undangan berwarna pink keemasan (?) di tangan mereka. Ohh, betapa pedihnya hati ini, mengetahui kecengan yang mereka taksir sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, ternyata besok mau menikah dengan pria lain. Miris sekali nasib para jones ini.

Semenit kemudian kedua keluarga itu pamit pulang ke rumah masing-masing, membuat Tsunade bersyukur, setidaknya rumahnya tidak terancam hancur karena kebisingan mereka. Dalam perjalanan pulang, kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Naruto terus saja mengomel pada anak masing-masing karena ngelamar anak orang tanpa ngecek statusnya masih single or taken. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke dan Naruto tidak terlalu menggubris para orang tua itu, karena mereka terlalu fokus meratapi nasib percintaan mereka yang sudah kandas sebelum dimulai. Poor them...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****Sementara itu, di kediaman Haruno...****

Tsunade berjalan ke lantai atas, tepatnya membuka kamar cucu semata wayangnya yang didominasi warna pink cute. Di dalam sana terlihat Sakura sedang memandang ke arah luar jendela, mengamati jalanan. Tsunade pun menghampiri cucu berhelaian soft pinknya itu.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak menemui mereka? Setidaknya kau menemani nenek menghadapi orang-orang berisik dan merepotkan itu," gerutu Tsunade, sebal saat mengingat-ingat kebisingan yang dihasilkan para tamu dadakannya tadi.

"Tidak perlu, Nenek. Justru mereka malah akan semakin berisik nantinya. Lagi pula mereka perlu tahu kalau besok aku akan menikah, jadi mereka

langsung menyerah untuk melamarku," jelas Sakura sambil mengulum senyum. Yah, sejak tadi Sakura memang hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya, sesekali mendengarkan perdebatan konyol kedua fans gendengnya berteriak-teriak di lantai bawah.

"Huh, seandainya negara ini memperbolehkan untuk berpoliandri, pasti nenek _accept_ deh lamaran mereka. Gak rugi kan?" Kata Tsunade sambil ngelap iler. Sepertinya yang bernapsu pada Naruto dan Sasuke itu dirinya, bukan Sakura.

"Ih, kok nenek ngomongnya gitu sih?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Nanti capek dong pas malem pertamanya, ngelayanin tiga orang sekaligus," lanjutnya polos.

GUBRAK!

Tsunade langsung terjengkang. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau cucunya ternyata polos-polos surabi, polos-polos tapi padat berisi. #plak

"Lagian, meskipun aku masih jomblo, aku tetap tidak akan mau menikah dengan mereka, Nek," Sakura berkata lagi sambil tersenyum. "Karena mereka tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Mereka hanya ingin bersaing agar lebih unggul dari yang lain," jelas Sakura tenang.

"Ya, kau benar, ambisi dan persaingan mereka sungguh merepotkan," timpal Tsunade menyetujui.

"Semoga saja setelah ini mereka segera sadar dan berdamai. Aku yakin mereka akan jadi sahabat paling akrab kalau berbaikan." Tambah Sakura yakin, yang diberi anggukan Tsunade. Selanjutnya nenek dan cucu itu pun mengobrol hal lain untuk pernikahan Sakura besok, menyingkirkan sejenak persoalan Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Pesta pernikahan Sakura Haruno dan Sabaku Gaara diselenggarakan besar-besaran di sebuah gedung mewah dan berkelas. Tamu-tamu undangan membludak, mengingat ini merupakan pernikahan antara Gaara sang walikota Sunagakure dan Sakura si dokter bedah terkenal. Kedua mempelai tampak serasi dengan setelan pengantin duduk bersanding di atas pelaminan yang didekor bak istana kerajaan.

Sementara itu di pojok ruangan, terlihat Naruto sedang menyendiri dengan wajah sendu sambil mengamati pengantin. Pengennya sih dia nangis, secara pujaan hatinya bersanding dengan pria lain di depan matanya, benar-benar miris sekali. Kemarin dia sudah mewek depan Maminya, menangisi kisah cintanya yang _gloomy_ , makanya dia sudah agak tegar lah sekarang, walau digelayuti rasa galau tiada ujung. Maklumi ajalah, _move on_ kan gak bisa sehari. Lu pikir ngeringin kolor apa.

"Masih idup lo?" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dingin tapi seksi, membuat Naruto menoleh. Di sampingnya kini berdiri Sasuke, yang juga lagi menatap datar ke arah kedua mempelai yang tengah bahagia. Meski begitu, ya sama juga dia kayak Naruto, lagi gegana, alias gelisah galau merana.

Naruto mendengus dengan kehadiran Sasuke. "Gue lagi males berantem sama lo."

"Hn, sama," sahut Sasuke kalem.

"Gue lagi sedih banget nih," Naruto tiba-tiba curcol.

"Hn, sama," Sasuke menyetujui.

"Sakura-chan itu cinta pertama gue. Tapi ternyata dia bukan jodoh gue."

"Hn, sama."

Sebuah perempatan siku besar mampir di kepala Naruto. Dia menatap sebal ke arah Sasuke yang masih berekspresi minim. Kenapa sih tiba-tiba Sasuke sepaham sama dia? "Apaan sih lo, dari tadi ngomong 'Hn, sama' terus?!" Semprotnya kesal.

"Hn, emang kenyataannya begitu kok," jawab Sasuke kalem. "Tapi walaupun gue masih belom rela Sakura nikah sama cowok lain, gue seneng dia bisa

bahagia," lanjutnya bijaksana.

"Meski berat mengakuinya, gue setuju sama lo, Sas. Kebahagiaan dia yang terpenting," kata Naruto dengan senyum lemah.

"Kalo begitu, daripada elo mojok di sini kayak bonsai, mending ikut gue nyamperin mereka, ngucapin selamat," ujar Sasuke sambil mulai berjalan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto mengikutinya, menyeimbangkan langkah mereka.

"Bener. Tapi Sas, kalo gue sih... pst pst pst..." Naaruto langsung bisik-bisik ke arah

Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit terperanjat. Tapi sedetik kemudian anak Papa Fugaku itu langsung senyum-senyum.

"Hn, bener juga kata lo, Dobe."

Keduanya menyeringai, lalu menghampiri pasangan mempelai pengantin yang masih sibuk salam-salaman dengan tamu undangan yang lain sambil menebar senyum bahagia.

Sakura dapat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat akrab, membuat gadis yang sedang menjadi ratu sehari itu tersenyum senang. Dia lega kedua manusia itu akhirnya bisa sedikit akur. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika giliran mereka tiba untuk bersalaman dengannya.

"Aku senang kalian terlihat akrab di pesta pernikahanku," kata Sakura tulus pada kedua cowok tampan itu.

"Ya begitulah. Ini juga berkatmu, Sakura-chan!" Sahut Naruto sambil melemparkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Jadi terima kasih," timpal Sasuke kemudian, sambil tersenyum miring.

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya," Sakura memberikan keduanya senyum manis, bangga akhirnya keduanya bisa berteman, tidak lagi bermusuhan.

"Oh ya, ada lagi yang mau kami ucapkan padamu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba, mengembalikan atensi Sakura.

"Hm? Mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling tatap, kemudian menyeringai sambil memandang Sakura.

"Kami tunggu kau jadi janda, Sakura!"

Kedua pria itu langsung berjalan ganteng, meninggalkan kedua mempelai yang cengok dan para tamu lainnya yang melongo akibat mendengar pernyataan mereka tadi.

Hei Gaara, sepertinya kau harus ekstra waspada dan menjaga istrimu baik-baik mulai sekarang, sebelum kedua pemuda sableng itu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

Arti kata:

 _Songong_ : sok-sokan

 _Polontong_ : kurang ajar, sok-sokan, sombong

 _Nasteung_ : kesal, emosi

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai minna-saaan! Ketemu lagi sama author unyu bin sedeng yang bawa fict barunyaa! XD kali ini author bawa fict humor (?) Untuk menemani ngabuburit kalian. Walau humornya garing, ga lucu, dan bikin keki, semoga kalian bisa terhibur dengan kehadiran fict ini.. :D

Author tahu banget masih banyak kekurangan dari fict gaje dan garing ini.. untuk itu author meminta kritik dan sarannya lagi ya jika berkenan supaya authornya semakin baik lagi di fict2 selanjutnyaa :3

Author mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah shaum Ramadan bagi yang menjalankannya yaaa! Semoga kita semua mendapat berkah dan dibalas dengan limpahan pahala-Nya! ^^

Sampai ketemu di fict author yang lain yaaa! :D

 **Bandung, 14 Juni 2016**

 **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
